


Jack In the Box

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Jack gets caught stealing candy bars.
Kudos: 3





	Jack In the Box

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write OC stories but this was special fluff for my little sister.

Jack in the box  
Pairing: Jack and Krys (OC)

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1628

Warnings: So much fluff

Summary: Krys catches Jack stealing candy bars.

You weren’t even supposed to be there today, but Annette had called out and you were the only one technically available. Not that you minded the extra money. It’s just that you’d planned to have a pampering girls day and now all you get is a quick shower and eight hours behind the counter at your local Gas and Sip. You were resentful of the loss of your day and otherwise less than polite to your customers, which were thankfully few.

It wasn’t until the end of your shift that the kid came in. He gave you a brilliant smile and went right for the candy. You saw him studying the chocolate bars intently. He appeared to be carefully reading every one. He found the 3 Musketeers bars and nodded matter of factly. He grabbed the box and turned, walking steadily out of the store with it. You were in shock, but before he reached the door you called out to him.

“Hey! You have to pay for those!”

The young blond turned to you with an innocent look of confusion on his face. He didn’t seem to understand what you meant by pay. He even said as much, his voice completely perplexed, like it was a concept he’d never heard of.

“Pay? What do you mean "pay”?“

"Pay as in you give me money and I sell you the candy. You can’t just steal them.”

“Ah yes. Stealing.” He nodded again, this time understanding. “I’m sorry but I don’t have anything to pay with.” He was so sweet and really so transparent that you rather took pity on him.

“Are you homeless?” You asked softly, not wanting to scare or offend him, though from the look on his face it almost seemed like he would never take offense even if you meant it. He was just so open and his smile was so wide and bright. You’d never seen someone so guileless that was his age. He seemed almost childlike.

“Yes!” he agreed, flashing that brilliant smile. “I am homeless and I am hungry. I like nougat.”

“But you can’t just eat candy bars!” Right then Toby came in to relieve you and you went to the kid. Taking the box from his hands you set it down. You took one gentle hand in yours and said, “Come on. I know a place we can get some food pretty cheap. It’s not the best but it’s way better for you than candy bars.”

He followed you with a quiet smile this time, holding onto your hand like you were taking him to school. You went down the street and over a few blocks to a local diner. Grabbing a booth you handed him a menu. This lacewas cheap enough you could get almost anything on your pay, and it was safer than taking him back to your tiny apartment. Again the boystudied the menu, reading everything. He looked up, perplexed.

“I’ve never eaten this type of food before. What should I get?” You stared at him, astonished. Where had he been that he’d never eaten diner food? When the waitress came around you ordered 2 cheeseburger plates and coke for each of you.

When the soda arrived the boy watched you take a drink through the straw before he took a drink too, obviously copying what you’d done. Apparently there were no straws where he’d comefrom either. Maybe he was Amishor something? He took a drink and giggled.

“It tickles!” He said, and took another drink. “And it’s sweet! I like it.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never had soda before. Were you born in a cave?”

“No I was born in a house by a lake, but my mother died and my father doesn’t eat.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t eat? Everyone eats. Is he anorexic or something?”

“No I don’t think so,” The boy furrowed his brow. “Angels just don’t eat.”

“Angels. Right.” So the kids dad was clearly crazy. That explained a lot about him actually. If he’d been raised in a cabin somewhere by a lunatic he might not have any worldly experience. “So why aren’t you with your dad now? Did you run away from home?”

“Yes. I hurt someone and I didn’t want to hurt my family so I left.”

This was getting crazier by the second, but the boy seemed to have no idea that what he was saying was untrue or in the least bit incredible. You didn’t even want to know what he meant by hurting someone, but you were momentarily glad that you hadn’t taken him back to your place. You realized then that you were buying a stranger dinner and you didn’t even know his name.

“So what do I call you? I’m Krys.”

“My name is Jack.”

“So Jack how long have you been on the street?”

“On the street? But I’m not on the street. I’m right here.” He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, his eyes wide. You could’t help but laugh. It was an honest reaction but it sounded like a joke.

“I mean how long have you been homeless?”

“Oh. Only for a few days. I have met nice people, and one man who wanted to take pictures of me without my clothes. I don’t know why.” You knew why. Jack was cute and the guy was a creep.

“Yeah better if you leave those types alone. You’ll only get in trouble and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“He couldn’t have hurt me. I’d have killed him if he tried.”

You hoped that was a figure of speech and not an actual threat. You still couldn’t get over how completely innocent he was. Something in you understood that he might be weird but he was harmless when it came to you. This relieved you somewhat even if you had no basis for the feeling. Your food arrived and again Jack mimicked you eating. His face glazed over with pleasure as he bit into the cheeseburger.

“This is so good!” He ate ravenously, making happy sounds as he cleaned the entire plate, fries and all, and kiling 4 cups of coke in the process. You only ate half of yours and watched him demolishing his with wonder on your face. You’d never seen anyone but Dean eat that much and not be sick. Turns out the kid did make himself sick, running to the bathroom once he was finished. Then again, it could have been all the coke.

“You ok?” you asked as he returned to the table. He was rubbing his stomach.

“I think I ate too much, but it was very good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You smiled, paying the check. You walked back outside together and you pulled your coat close. It had gotten cold after the sun went down. You looked over at Jack, who was looking at you in return.

“Sooo, I have to go home now.Look,” you said, making up your mind. “Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

“I do not. I slept last night in an alley. I thought to return there this evening. It smells bad but is sheltered from the wind. I’ll be all right.”

“No you won’t! It’s freezing out here! Come on. We’ll go to my place. Just know if youtry anything funny I have guns and I will use them on you.”

“I have no intentions of being funny.” Jack assured her as he walked beside you back to your apartment.

The place was tiny and had only one bedroom. You grabbed sheets and such and set them up on the couch for Jack. You handed him a towel too and some of Dean’s clothes that you had “borrowed” a while ago. You sent Jack to shower before getting into bed.

“Put these clothes on when you’re done and I’ll go wash these other ones, ok?” Jack nodded. He went into the bathroom and you heard water running. At least he knew what a shower was, because you were so not going to teach him that. He came out wearing the clothes he’d been given. They were all a bit big on him, but it was ok. You gestured to the couch. He sat and you went to get the dirty clothes in the bathroom. You went quickly to the laundry room down the hall outside your apartment and stuck them in to wash. When you came back Jack was still sitting oon the couch, having not moved a muscle.

“Ok, so you sleep here.I’ll be in there. If you need something just knock.” Jack nodded and laid down. You pulled the covers over him and tucked him in, realizing only after that was what you’d done. You shook your head and went to bed.

You sat up for awhile thinking about Jack and everything that had happened with him. Something about him just wasn’t right, but it wasn’t evil either. You were sort of at an impasse. That said, his talk about angels had sparked your interest. What if his father wasn’t crazy and was a real angel? That was altogether possible, though that would make him very dangerous. It had been a long time since you’d called in to check up on things. You and Sam had split for awhile and he just never called anymore. Still, you had his number and in a sudden impulse you called him about Jack, needing to know that you weren’t sharing your apartment with a creature that could kill you. The younger Winchester picked up almost immediately.

“Krys?”

“Hey Sammy. We need to talk.”


End file.
